1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable bed frame, and more particularly to a portable bed frame, which has pivotally connected legs provided with strengthening elements so that it can be supported in a laid-out position more stably.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, and 2, a conventional portable bed includes a main part, several support members 10, and a cloth 30. The main part consists of two elongated rods 20 arranged parallel to each other, and two transverse rods 40. The elongated rods 20 each have extension portions 201 at opposing ends. The transverse rods 40 are detachably connected to the extension portions 201. Connecting elements are fitted to the ends, and the middle of each of the elongated rods 20. The cloth 30 is tough, and is joined to the elongated rods 20, and the transverse rods 40, at edges thereof, with gaps being formed near the connecting elements.
Each of the support members 10 includes a first supporting leg 101, two second supporting legs 102, and two joining members 50. The joining members 50 each have two connecting portions extending from the center thereof in opposite directions. The joining members 50 are pivoted to two opposing sides of a central portion the first supporting leg 101. The second supporting legs 102 are fixedly connected to the connecting portions of the joining members 50. Thus, each the of second legs 102 of the pair of second legs are directed in opposite directions. The upper end of the first leg 101, and the upper end of the upper one of the second legs 102 of each support member 10 are connected to the connecting elements fitted to the elongated rods 20.
To use the portable bed, the elongated rods 20 are moved away from each other, the joining members 50 pivoting on the corresponding first legs 101 to a position crossing the second legs 102. The transverse rods 40 are joined to the extension portions 201 to support two ends of the cloth 30. Thus, the bed can be supported in the laid-out position by the support members 10.
To fold the bed, referring to FIG. 4, the transverse rods 40 are detached from the extension portions 201, and the elongated rods 20 are moved close to each other, the joining members 50 pivoting on the corresponding first legs 101. Consequently, the second legs 102, and the first legs 101 are positioned side by side.
The bed can be easily unfolded for use, and folded to be transported. However, it has a disadvantage in that it is not very stable because the support members 10 lack strengthening elements to hold them stably in the laid-out position.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide strengthening elements to support legs of a portable bed so that the bed can stand more stably when it is laid-out for use.
The portable bed includes a main part and support members. The main part consists of two pairs of parallel rods. The support members are connected to the main part. The support members each have leg elements pivotally connected thereto, so that it can be moved to an outwardly extended cross-legged position to support the main part. The support members are each provided with strengthening elements to stand more stably. One of the strengthening elements includes a strengthening rod, a limiting member, and a slide. A lower end of the strengthening rod is pivoted to a corresponding limiting member, which is affixed to a corresponding leg element. An upper end of the strengthening rod is pivoted to a corresponding slide, which can slide along the other leg element.